fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scheherazade/@comment-182.30.109.207-20170702152003
Since I haven't seen this before here (CMIIW), I think I'll try to write up what I think of her skillset, assuming the data up there (obtained at the time of writing) is correct. Don't get me wrong; she's still lackluster for a "new 5-star", but this might give some insight to those who love her and/or don't mind using her. Her stat spread is undeniably strike one. Just barely 10k ATK with 1000 Fou plus 0.9 Caster modifier means she's gonna be hitting on 4* levels. Almost. The difference is minimal either way. Her generation stats haven't been found yet at the time of writing, but from what I can extrapolate it seems that her NP gain is somewhere around 0.44% or somesuch. That's roughly Helena level, which is bad, but AAA deck and fair B/Q/EX hitcounts means it's not unusably bad. Passive skills - no comments for TC A++; that's the highest in game right now, and alleviates some of her NP gain problems. It's too bad she lacks IC however, she could've used that. Now for active skills: Storyteller is basically like, "Take Vlad's Bloodsucker A, change "charges own NP gauge" to "self Arts boost for 1 turn" and tweak the secondary effect's scaling a bit". Or, "Take Tamamo's Witchcraft EX, increase cooldown by 1, add a "self Arts boost for 1 turn" secondary effect". It's not a particularly fantastic skill, but it's not exactly bad either. At least the secondary effect has use. Bedchambers of Survival... Closest I can get would be Shuten's Alcoholic Fruit, but Bedchambers' Charm only affects Males, needs to be leveled to 10 to reach Alcoholic Fruit's flat 60%, and has a different secondary effect. It also has 1 turn less cooldown. While a 40% DEF up is pretty neat despite the short effect time/cooldown ratio, the Charm is basically useless unless leveled to 10 and/or you have a supporter to reduce enemy debuff resistance (Kiara/Fuuma/Phantom?) or increase debuff chance (Caster Gil). It CAN be useful, it's just a pretty sizable investment. Take it as strike two, I guess. Counter-Hero is pretty interesting, and probably her statistically best skill. Take BatCon A, slightly increase its scaling, reduce its cooldown by 1, and slap on a conditional single target ATK debuff, and you have this. IIRC, this is the only Guts skill with a 1-turn downtime at max level, as opposed to others' 2. And while "King" is a niche especially when it comes to Assassins/Berserkers, a 50% ATK down is pretty dope when it works. Oh, it only lasts for one turn and only targets one enemy, yes, but it could be an NP turn when fighting a single boss, where that 50% can mean the difference between taking no damage or a total party wipe. The guts is just added insurance. Next up will be NP. Now, I don't have data for her NP yet, but according to previous NP sheets until now, the flat self-NP power buff portion is probably gonna be at around 20% or so, taking from Gilgamesh who had a flat 30% post-interlude. And the anti-trait, considering most other AoE anti-trait NPs so far, would probably start at 150%, scaling up to 200% at OC500. Like most other AoE NPs without an interlude upgrade, and ESPECIALLY with her ATK score, it's gonna hit like a wet noodle, no doubt; the NP power buff and her Arts buff aren't gonna be enough to get around that. But the anti-trait, if it works, does help her reach "average", or even "above average", being at least a 1.5x multiplier on top of everything else. On another note would be how it's a 8-hit Arts AoE. If I take the hypothetical 0.44 NP charge rate, she gets 3.52 of meter, each enemy, before TC and other buffs. For the record, our famed AoE spammer Surfer Mor has 3.55(0.71*5). That's not too bad. And with 8 hits, you can probably have Caster Gil use King's Return and make it rain stars too. Actually, Caster Gil would match her well overall, both being Arts mains with relatively high hit counts. Might make Bedchambers actually viable as an AoE stall.